


"Will you be my vice-captain?"

by theshittymarimo (Asko)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Implied Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Pretty Sugawara Koushi, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi, it's up to you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 05:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14465571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asko/pseuds/theshittymarimo
Summary: The moment when Daichi asked the big question captured in a picture.





	"Will you be my vice-captain?"

 

 

"Me?" Sugawara blinked stunned. "Vice-captain?"  
  
"Of course", Daichi smiled at his surprise. "Who else?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Daichi was the obvious choice for captain to everyone but he still got flustered. Suga was also surprised but Asahi completely agreed. Noya and Tanaka was like "Of course, we already knew that?"


End file.
